Talk:Fistule
DNC/WAR - very easy solo, and I'm surprised because I do not have the best gear. I never got below 70%ish hp even when there were five of them up. Used GH/RR/AoA. AoA mostly because I am a giant pansy and am paranoid of dying for any unforeseen circumstances. You could definitely switch it out for another DD atma or whatever you would like. Basically, spam DD as fast as you can till he spawns adds and switch to fandance/defender when you must. Even in defensive mode, you can keep spamming Evis->Exen for decent dmg to bring him down quickly. :* Been soloing this DNC/MNK. Just using an eva/haste set full time counterstance and fan dance. Kind of a joke. Used one DD temp item each time just to speed it up. Never had to use anything higher then CW3 one time only used 2 CW2's and a chakra. --Dova Quetz 22:34, June 28, 2011 (UTC) ::* Would love to know what Atmas you're using, as I've tried doing it this way and had trouble. --Kyriushu 22:57, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :* Tried as 90BLU/NIN with evasion setup straight tanking. Atmas was Cloak and daggers/Mounted Champion/MM Atma. Fistule is really easy with this setup. Got him down to 30% before I died. Unfortunatly started with 2 then 4 and finaly 6 Pustules + Fistule and wasn't able to keep up Utsusemi/Occultation with 6 adds on me. With 2/4 add I was able to keep up on MP using Auroral Drape and Filamented Hold. Will try to Dream flower adds and update my post(UPDATE: Can't sleep the adds with Dream flower, either straight tank or despawrn them). Otherwise really need to get someone to pull away adds. --Atilas - Asura 02:37, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :* Fairly easy Solo as 90NIN/DNC. Mostly AF3+1 gear, max+merits on evasion and katana skill. 1x EVA katana and 1x STR katana. Don't even worry about the spawns, just keep focused on Fistule. Used RR, GH, Apoc atmas. Honestly, the hardest part is the pull of Guimauve or Bloodguzzler without getting aggro from the slimes along the way to Fistule. Bestsapper: Phoenix :* Tried soloing this on 90 NIN/DNC using the method above, using full evasion setup (2 Magian evasion Katanas, Scouter's Rope, Emp Pin, Scorp Harness, Ungur boomerang, Alert Ring, Rasetsu Tekko, Boxer's mantle, Evasion Torque, 2 +5 evasion earrings, Ballerines) & RR, GH, and VV atmas, capped evasion skill and 4 evasion skill merits. Fistule is fine by himself, but his adds become a problem. Fistule and his adds hit far too accurately to keep shadows up without being interrupted when all of them are beating on you. Died twice so far at around 50%, no victories. Will retry once I obtain an Evasion+ Major atma or two. --InspectorGadget 19:50, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :* attempted again today 90NIN/45DNC. +117 Evasion gear, Boxer's Mantle, 4/4 Evasion skill merits, capped Ninjutsu, Jack o' Lantern, RR/Apoc/Sand Emperor. Still could not keep Shadows up when Fistule spawned his Pustules. Problem is he spawns two of them EVERY TIME he uses Cytokinesis regardless of if youve killed a Pustule or not, by the time I get him down to 50% there are 4 to 6 Pustules wiping my shadows, leaving me defenseless. So the only way you can possibly solo him is either use a Brew, dual/triple/quadbox like the JPs, or have a Kannagi. tl;dr: Bestsapper, post a video of you soloing it or it didn't happen. --InspectorGadget 00:18, April 25, 2011 (UTC). ::*I could solo this as DNC with moderate evasion gear and no true evasion atma(GH), and I saw a NIN solo this without difficulty. He even held it AND 3 Pustules backtanked for 5+ minutes, waiting for someone to come trigger red. It's definitely possible, not sure what you are doing wrong :/ And sorry, I can't really screenshot my log since I play on Xbox ; ; so I guess it didn't happen lol. If you haven't already defeated this mob, try the following. 1: Blind him and his adds. That's what, like another 5-10% chance to evade. 2: Use Yonin. This adds about 30 more evasion or so. More chance to evade. 3: I am sure I don't need to talk down to you, I don't believe you to be an idiot; just trying to help with suggestions. If you have already attempted the above, then this NM just might have a grudge on you or some shit XD --Zatias 08:10, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :* Finially was able to solo it today as NIN/DNC, Iga Khayan +2 makes all the difference let me tell you. It's still a pretty shaky fight during the last 20%, just have a fanatics drink/power ready just in case. --InspectorGadget 23:33, June 9, 2011 (UTC). *Successfully soloed by 90MNK/WAR using RR, GH and Mounted Champion Atmas and Hundred Fists. I was after this NMs atma and was able to proc Red around 80% of it's HP. I immediately popped all my damage abilities and Hundred Fists and got it down to ~30% before it was unterrorized from Red. It spammed several WSs on me knocking me out of range for part of Hundred Fists as well as spawned 2 adds. I did use an HP potion when it was around 15% though I don't think it was necessary, it was just for insurance to make sure I survived. --Madranta 06:49, June 25, 2011 (UTC) *Total joke of a solo as 99DNC/ 49MNK. Used MC,RR,GH atmas. Pretty much stuck on typical af3 tp set throughout the fight. Used counterstance, focus, and dodge when adds showed up to help out. The key here is to kill this thing as fast as possible before getting swarmed by many adds or your toast. The dd atmas help out allot in this regard, and keeping on fan dance will keep damage down to a minimum. Kept box stepping/feather stepping him for steps as well as no foot rise whenever possible. You shouldn't need to cure often, so feel free to ws away to get it down quick. Took around 5 mins to kill. Nyupipi - Phoenix It seems that the Pustules that spawn from him can be sac'ed and deaggroed if brought far enough away from the fight. The Pustules we had sac'ed were just slowly roaming the area that Fistule patrols and did not come back to join the fight.--Mooffins 23:56, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Has anyone figured out if Fistule will absorb Guimauve on his own or if you can bring him to Fistule to be absorbed? You have to drag the Guimauve to him. Just killed this guy with 8. THF, SMN, SMN, BLM, BLM, WHM, RDM, COR. THF meleed and tried to tank, BLMs DoTed, WHM diaga'd the babies and ran them off, they WILL deaggro/depop. If the THF didn't have hate, he would dart them and run them off as well. Not too bad of a fight, full drops. Important note: My shell found this out the hard way. Fistule *does* deagro. One he deagros he behaves as if he was idle. Meaning you need to make Gumi pop again.--ceown Has anyone not gotten a Rokugo Hachimaki to drop when they've killed him? Every one of my kills I've seen one drop, so I'm curious if we can change this to a 100% drop on the Fistule page.--ceown Rokugo Hachimaki is not 100% drop, just killed Fistule for the 8th time and first time I have not gotten a Rokugo Hachimaki. Did not trigger blue !! as well. I'm an idiot, person who I did it with had Hachimaki already. Can be spawned using Bloodguzzler.--Jinsaki 19:00, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Since it can be spawned by Bloodguzzler as well as Guimauve, could it be done by any NM? Tested with Bloodguzzler earlier, a lot easier than trying to pop Guimauve. Does anyone know the respawn time on Fistule? Ganukay 20:31, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Can be duo'd with ease using BST/NIN using Dipper Yuly, and RDM/WHM. BST sets Yuly on Fistule, and stand on opposite side. Using Rampage and Snarl to keep hate on Yuly, RDM casts appropriate debuffs. When cytokinesis is used RDM casts diaga and drags the mobs away. Fight takes about 30~40 minutes and only requires 1~2 Yuly, and 1~1 1/2 stacks of Zeta Biscuits. Dipper Yuly is used as an evasion tank to help reduce the amount of damage healed from Fistule's Endrain effect. Healing Salve I and II are nice to have and will save you a bit on Zeta biscuits. With a second BST the fight is a joke.Jinsaki 00:53, December 13, 2010 (UTC) You do not actually have to "Spawn" him using Guimauve. We have killed Guimauve a number of times and each time this NM had been up. He is neither targetable or attackable nor does he aggro without the use of Bloodgluzzer or Guimauve. The first time we went to kill Guimauve this NM was not up but as part of our scouting we ran to where he was supposed to be. After killing a few flans and waiting a few minutes he was up. Probably a timed spawn.--Kav 01:48, December 22, 2010 (UTC) A simple low-man tactic for this consists of an evasion tank with the appropriate eva atmas, gear, and food, and a WHM (or a generic healer - I prefer WHM). The eva tank (THF, NIN, and DNC all work) simply pulls the leech or pudding to it, engages fistule, and brings him to a wall. As opposed to tanking him against the wall, I suggest that you position your tank on the WHM's side, as Fistule's unpleasant AoE spam can hit your healer at up to 20 yalms, and should your healer have to be close enough to heal your tank on the other side, he'll likely be an AoE recipient. When adds spawn, simply continue to straight tank everything. Typically, with a good enough eva setup and the right atmas, the adds shouldn't be a problem. However, should you feel uncomfortable with this setup, bringing a third person can change the entire dynamic of the fight. A third person (Can be any DD with good survivability, either high evasion or /nin; MNK, of course, works wonders) should take the eva tank's place, and the eva tank should then simply wait until Cytokinesis to pull the adds (ranged attacks or an AoE weaponskill both work). Run halfway through the puddings division of the zone and they should deaggro and return to Fistule's pop area (I don't know if they could interact with you if you're close enough to where they roam though - I never position my characters close enough to that spot to find out). Have the Eva character wash rinse repeat, DDing in the meantime if you feel like it, and pulling adds to depop when they're spawned. Although you could just sit with them, adds can pile up if you have poor luck on the TP moves, and as such, I suggest depopping them if Fistule pops over four. Again, this is duo-able, but this three-man tactic can allow for you to bring characters on jobs with lower gear quality, etc. --Logical5 05:48, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Easy prey. Solo with 99BST/49DNC. Used Falcorr; had to use one Reward. Use Fantod every time it's up. Fought along with pet no problem, making sure to spam attack macro so pet would focus on Fistule and not the adds. Used Ducal Guard, Vicissitude and Razed Ruins atmas. Fistule does not eat Turul! XD ~Veovious Respawn time? I notice the re-spawn time is not listed. When I was out killing him, gathering discharge, he seemed to pop up 20 min after his death. Anyone else have similar/different experience with this? --Veovious 22:00, January 21, 2011 (UTC)Veovious Although I rarely camp him back to back, when I have, I've observed it to be a 15-30 minute respawn myself, with times varying from 17 minutes or so to a 26 minute repop once, but never outside of that range. --Logical5 23:34, January 25, 2011 (UTC) All roaming NMs are 10-30m now. --Billzey 21:34, January 31, 2011 (UTC) No, not all are 10-30. lower tier timed NM's are 10-15, higher tier are 15-20. Fistule falls into the higher tier category, so is a 15-20min repop. Fought him 8 times consecutively (fighting Turul between pops) and leaving a mule in the spawn area. Repop is consistently 15-20. --Seeko 08:50, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Drop Rate yellow proc with no drops of card or stone drop every time with TH6+ ^ Moved from front page. Fistule WILL eat Lentor. We dragged Lentor over to make an atempt to get claim over another group that was using Bloodguzzler, Guimauve was not up at that moment, and we thought we'd try for laughs. The DNC with the Bloodguzzler got claim, but died when Fistule was at 20%. I was kiting Lentor around on RNG for fun untill Fistule went passive, and Fistule ate Lentor. Things got weird. We got claim on Fistule, and he spawned his adds, but never engaged. We also could not engage or target Fistule, and the adds soon despawned. Fistule, for the next hour, followed us and would not lose hate even with multiple conflux jump, and would not eat Bloodguzzler or Guimauve! A gm call told us 'nothing we can do about it" and all of us zoning out and back in fixed the odd behavior. Fistule did not gain any hp back, and was still at 20% when we managed to get him to eat Guimauve, but only after our group zoned out/back in one at a time. Not sure if Lentor was the cause of the glitch. --Seikonyaa 12:30, June 30, 2011.